The present invention relates to a surgeon's chair.
In respect of its construction, exacting requirements have to be met by a surgeon's chair in order to ensure the ergonomically and medically correct sitting of the surgeon in his respective working position.
That is why it is the object of the present invention to provide a surgeon's chair that meets all requirements with regard to an ergonomically and medically correct sitting in the respective working position of the surgeon, which can be adapted to frequently changing sitting positions of the surgeon and which can be converted in a versatile manner based on the modular system principle.
This technical problem is solved by the features characterized in the claim 1.